ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Torrhen Stark
Torrhen Stark'' ''is the Lord of the Stoney Shore, the head of the House Stark of the Stoney Shore and a cousin to the King in the North, Edderion II Stark. Appearance and Character Torrhen is a lean, solemn man, with a face framed by dark and carefully combed hair slowly fading to a clipped beard. He is usually seen wearing a white woolen surcoat emblazoned with his father's black running direwolf and a black cloak, clasped by an onyx wolfshead. He is a calm and serious man, sometimes considered cold. He does not speak much, usually talking only in pithy rejoinders. Despite that fact, he shows great care, respect and empathy towards other soldiers and warriors. He's said to be an unstoppable beast on a battlefield. Biography Torrhen Stark was born to Lord Rickon Stark and Lady Briony Flint in early months of year 328 after the conquest, as their second child and first son. He was a thin babe, after his father, though the long lines of his face favored the looks of his northern mother. After one girl and two abortions, Rickon considered his newborn son a blessing; for a few months, the Stoney Shore was less grey than it used to be. But too soon Rickon’s happiness subsided and his typical solemnity took over him again. Living in his brother Robb’s shadow, the most aggressive of the Stark siblings grew a sour man over the time spent at his lordship, transmitting his own old ambitions to his children. The day Torrhen Stark made his first humble steps was the day Rickon Stark gave him his first training bruise. Since then, Torrhen’s mornings were filled with strengthening and evenings were embracing swordplay. And ofttimes in the night, Rickon would take his son down to the cellars and beat him to unconsciousness, to accustom him to the pain. At the end, Torrhen was the only one of the siblings that understood the point of his father’s brutal upbringing. Torrhen’s very first military campaign was the Invasion of the Point. He fought alongside his father in the Battle of Maidenpool, which was rather a great bath of Pentoshi blood than a battle. He took a life there for the first time, and it made Rickon really proud, even though it wasn’t really difficult. He bandaged his son’s wounds afterwards, and granted him an oaken shield with a black wolf painted on it; Rickon Stark’s own personal sigil. In the latter clashes Torrhen participated more passively, but he later became a part of his lord father’s holding force at Dyre Den. After the Crisis of the Claw Torrhen and his father separated; young heir to the Stoney Shore returned home, and Rickon travelled south to lead the negotiations at King’s Landing for King Brandon Stark. A year after Torrhen’s return back to the Wolfscreek, Torrhen came across a young commoner named Dania. She had led a small party of peasants that rebelled against their petty noble overlord, sworn to Rickon. He personally participated in the minor conflict, helping his father’s vassal repel their small attacks, but he soon unveiled Dania’s party’s true motives and reinstated justice in his father’s name. Soon, he truly get to know Dania and fell for her, and before Rickon returned from the south, they married in the godswood. Torrhen Stark was a man grown in 345 AC, yet he feared the consequences of his hurried marriage in the sight of his father’s return. But Rickon returned desperately ill on his way north, fell bedridden shortly after his arrival and died a few months later, on his last voyage to Winterfell. He was buried there, in his family’s crypts, along the ancient Kings of Winter and the North, and, most importantly, his father Eddard. Torrhen became a lord of Stoney Shore following Rickon’s demise. Soon he fathered his own heir, Osric, who forged a strong bind with his uncle Donnor because they were so alike, a daughter, Arra, a rebel after her mother and a wolf after her father, and another son Eyron, still and calm child, extremely dedicated to whatever he aims to. During later years, the Stoney Shore went through a lot of hardships, starting with the Crisis of the Nettle’s Bounty, continuing to Donnor Stark’s suicide and Torrhen’s departure for the Riverlands to support his cousin’s defense there, where he stayed for two years. Since then, the Stoney Shore lived in peace. Recent Events After his return from a hunt, Torrhen Stark receives a word about the Grand Tournament. Because of the holdup, caused by his absence, he decides to leave for the King's Landing as soon as the next morning. Before that, he has to calm down his despondent brother Cregard, who had incorrectly presumed that his brother wanted him to take the black.A Heart of Winter Torrhen, accompanied by his son Osric, companions Willem Chafton, Dennys Harner, and Jerod Lanser and five guardsmen, travels first to Seagard, then to Fairmarket and Maidenpool, and across Rosby to the King's Landing.The Black Wolf's Journey He later settles in his chambers inside the Maidenvault at the Red Keep, recalling his father Rickon, which indirectly leads him to pay a visit to his cousin, King Edderion II Stark.The Man at His Right During latter days in the southern capital, he invites his good-brother Nedger Cerwyn for a private talk.Shattered Ties He also attends Dorian Tyrell's feast,Dorian's feast for Roland Westerlingand later the Grand Feast, where he happens to meet his sister Sarra Cerwyn.The Grand Feast Family References Category:Northerner Category:House Stark